<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love The Way You Lie C1 by oakandorc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403010">Love The Way You Lie C1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakandorc/pseuds/oakandorc'>oakandorc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakandorc/pseuds/oakandorc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HE  TL&amp;AL<br/>另:只能接受TL的朋友不要看 这篇里面TL为主但是AL也有! ! !<br/>比心心</p>
<p>♠️本文没有用精灵年龄计算小叶和瑟爹的年龄(不然我容易出戏ww 例子如下)</p>
<p>瑟兰迪尔深情地捧着莱戈拉斯的脸庞，说道:他还只是个500岁的孩子啊！<br/>...<br/>阿拉贡就...还是200岁的性感成熟男</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love The Way You Lie C1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🌿:Age 16霍比特人时期的年轻叛逆小叶 管不住腿 偶尔毒舌 脾气犟 缺乏安全感 作为小王子的基本礼仪掌握得很好 有点怕他爸 大部分在密林的时间都是乖巧端正阳光爱笑 有常人不易觉察的敏感 向往密林以外的神秘地域 会和大角鹿交流<br/>在bed上会很涩情qwq 别问，问就是天赋异禀</p>
<p>👑:Age 37傲娇精灵爹 有其父必有其子所以——(请抢答）超级毒舌 爱扎别人心一如既往 爱好是宠儿子 能发掘小叶子身上的一切萌点 高冷自傲 除了和自家儿子 跟其他人都是礼貌往来 刀子嘴刀子心<br/>My Greenleaf是底线 其他都好解决<br/>(是我的刀不够锋利还是我的大角鹿不够猛)</p>
<p>#最后 不喜勿入 不喜欢该设定的朋友请别往下拉了哦<br/>（￣～￣）<br/>那么准备好了就往下看叭 祝所有爱魔戒爱密林的朋友们天天开心吃好吃的！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn，尽管站立注视我燃烧吧<br/>That’s all right because I like the way it hurt.<br/>毫无怨言 因为我喜欢这心碎的感觉<br/>just gonna stand there and hear me cry，<br/>尽管站立聆听我哭泣吧<br/>That’s all right because I love the way you lie.<br/>这将无谓 因为我连你说谎的方式都爱<br/>I love the way you lie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emyn Fuin...”<br/>
古老的白桦树在柔和的日光下低吟着，没有注意到一个瘦长的身影在旧林路旁驻留了小会，随即消失在转角处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   精灵王坐在自己的桌前阅览公文。他这几天别有用心地派佣人挪动了红豆杉木的书案，以便能随时从完美的角度看见大殿外自己的花园。<br/>
晌午时分，佣人们都已陆陆续续地准备好午餐。今天的太阳比平时更烈一些。瑟兰迪尔从椅子上起身，有点发晕。他调整了一下状态，背着手凝望窗外。<br/>
“陛下，今天要等小王子一起用餐吗？”<br/>
“今天就不用等他了，我马上下来。”<br/>
在长长的回廊上，瑟莱迪尔缓慢地向前走。太阳稍稍收敛了光线，光晕一圈圈围绕喷泉池上的水柱，湖里的天鹅与鱼苗惬意地沐浴在大自然给予的温柔中。<br/>
他想起了莱戈拉斯。年幼的小精灵在失去母亲的那晚依然懵懂，却在第二年的同一日加冕成为了他的皇后。<br/>
他仍记得那个简短的仪式:牵着自己独子的手，把金叶铸成的小皇冠戴到莱戈拉斯的头上，在他圆圆的脸颊上留下一个有点冰冷的亲吻。<br/>
从此，密林的精灵王子就拥有了双重身份。<br/>
莱戈拉斯儿时最亲近的朋友大概就是队长桃瑞尔，即便他知道瑟兰迪尔定期要求她报告自己的行动。有时他偷偷地想加入猎手们的队伍，就会拜托桃瑞尔和父王说“练习箭术”之类的搪塞话。当然，他们俩的扯谎水平也是半斤八两，都很差就是了。瑟莱迪尔看透不说透，晚上默默地请医师帮莱戈拉斯清理腿脚上的伤口。<br/>
这种程度他还是能够接受的。毕竟他还没有变态到要时时刻刻把莱戈拉斯捆在自己身边。<br/>
如今他放在心尖上的小精灵正在慢慢长大，转眼间都快16岁了。<br/>
三年前他们有过一次不算争吵的争吵。莱戈拉斯不再仅仅满足于和猎手们一起正大光明地出行——即使他在这个年纪已经能拥有这份权利。他更渴望去涉足更为遥远的东方，人类神秘的境地，矮人的地底，有巨龙盘踞的灰色山脉，哈比人居住的桃源。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “你是我的儿子，密林的皇后，莱戈拉斯。频繁的远征不适合你。”<br/>
“可是队长帮我算过，这次去只需要一个多月的时间…”<br/>
“我不允许。”<br/>
莱戈拉斯有些委屈地沉默了。他垂下眼帘，把箭袋挎到肩上，一言不发地盯自己的小麂皮靴。<br/>
瑟兰迪尔看他这副模样，心里不免有些拧巴。他不善于大方地对儿子倾诉心里的感情。<br/>
“这件事不用商量了，把衣服换下，到书房来。”瑟兰迪尔转身要走。<br/>
“不要。”<br/>
他微微挑起眉。“你说什么？”<br/>
“我说，不。”<br/>
莱戈拉斯单手握弓，神情严肃地站立着。鲜少忤逆父亲的他鬓角边上渗出了细密的汗丝。<br/>
瑟兰迪尔回过身，叹了口气。<br/>
“我是为了你的安全着想，莱戈拉斯。”<br/>
他走近杵在原地的儿子，牵起他的手，“我会让仆人带你去更衣。”<br/>
精灵王的银边长袍在风里铺散开去，袍子一角有一下没一下地拍打着莱戈拉斯的腿。<br/>
父亲的手还是一如既往的冷。他无言地跟上了瑟兰迪尔的脚步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   瑟兰迪尔午餐后在花园里散步。他轻揉自己的太阳穴，自己应该是年纪大了，总禁不住想一些有的没的。<br/>
挺拔的王驻足在花前，闭上了眼睛。他感觉此刻有谁正朝他走来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   双足沾上了清晨覆在草上的朝露，小腿肚上有几处擦伤，湿漉漉地冒着青涩的热气。轻薄的睡衣是为他量身剪裁过的，材质无可挑剔。它勉强地遮盖在臀肉处，而衣摆底部被水打湿，贴在了细嫩的大腿根部。<br/>
一路向上，纤细修长的腿，细窄的腰身，宽度恰到好处的肩膀。手臂还没有明显的肌肉线条，锁骨上残留着从温泉池带出来的些许花瓣，雕刻般的五官明艳且摄人心魂。<br/>
“父亲。”<br/>
“莱戈拉斯。”<br/>
瑟兰迪尔睁开眼。<br/>
水池中，为数不多的几只疣鼻天鹅将头埋进自己的绒毛，静静睡去了。水丝飞起在他的长袍一角，像舌慢慢濡湿了温吞的午后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “不舒服就和我说，莱戈拉斯。”<br/>
“嗯…你再…用力一点…”精灵的双腿被掰得大开，金发随意地铺散在松软的枕头上，脚已经因脱力垂在了游侠的腰侧。莱戈拉斯大口地喘气，脸红得像熟透的柿子。敏感点被重重顶到时他颤抖着蜷缩脚趾，后穴被填满的快感迫使他轻声哭了出来。<br/>
说不出来。精灵眼泪汪汪地别过头。他不知道自己为什么哭，或许是因为有点疼，或许是想起了很久以前瑟兰迪尔温柔对待自己的时候。<br/>
“怎么抖得那么厉害？”阿拉贡俯身。精灵伸手揪住阿拉贡的一根手指，泪水模糊了视线时，这样做好像就能让他不迷失方向。<br/>
我好像没有力气了。莱戈拉斯第无数次地闭上眼睛，窗外飘入的花香还在反复刺激他的神经。<br/>
“不要…”这场仿佛没有尽头的性爱快临近尾声时，他轻声呢喃，发出小兽般的嘤咛，“不要…在里面…拿出来…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “莱戈拉斯，你应该知道你在做什么。”阿拉贡侧起身子，手指微微用力，缓慢地揉捏身下精灵敏感的耳尖。<br/>
“嗯。”精灵揉揉通红的眼睛，慵懒地应道，“...说话方式怎么和我父亲一样。我知道你也想要我。反正后果不会很严重，父亲不怎么关心我。”<br/>
听见这出乎意料的回答，阿拉贡有点不知道怎么接话。<br/>
莱戈拉斯整理一下自己的头发，准备起身时突然僵了僵，略带生气地咬了一口阿拉贡的手，引开了话题。“还有我都说别...唔...算了。”<br/>
平时清亮的嗓音此刻有些沙哑。阿拉贡摸摸他的头发，只觉得小家伙可爱极了，“现在还难受吗？躺下吧。”<br/>
莱戈拉斯摇摇头。金发垂在他的胸前，他有些乏力地微微闭上透亮的蓝眼睛，又重新躺在枕头上不肯起来。“阿拉贡…我想睡觉。”<br/>
“那就睡一会儿。等下我会叫醒你。”他温暖的手掌停留在精灵的软发中，轻轻揉了几下，就听见莱戈拉斯均匀的呼吸声。<br/>
莱戈拉斯昏昏沉沉地想着，梦着。在秋季，瑟兰迪尔会在金发间戴上枫叶和浆果编织的王冠，而在春天，他的冠冕则由林地的花朵攒成。大角鹿会趁父亲不注意偷吃他精挑细选的花和莓果，但他从未生气过——只是慢慢地梳理它背脊上的鬃毛。<br/>
为什么想到这些了？<br/>
......</p>
<p>   小憩一会后，莱戈拉斯干净利落地穿上衣服，和游侠匆匆交换了一个吻便离开了人类的领地。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>